


Heat of the Night

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Brief appearances by other characters - Freeform, Dancing, F/F, First Time, Kings Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: They’re three beers in when Tammy leans closer, smirks and says,“I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl.”





	Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much so this is an attempt to figure out how to write them. Hopefully its not too terrible!

They’re three beers in when Tammy leans closer, smirks and says,

“I bet you’ve never even kissed a girl.”

Sebastian perks up from where he’d been dozing off, watching the stage. Three beers in and he’s hammered enough that Sonja doesn’t reach across and slap the back of his head like she wants to.

She narrows her gaze though, takes a pull of her own drink and meets the dare head on, leaning in to meet Tammy’s knowing gaze.

“What makes you think that?”

“Just a hunch.” She winks.

“And you think I’m missing out.” The alcohol loosens her tongue.

“Oh definitely.” Tammy rests her chin in her hand, eyes dark in the light of the bar. There’s something thrilling about the curve of her lips, the confidence and amusement rolling off her in waves. Her cheeks feel warm but she keeps her head, mimics the pose. She drops her gaze to Tammy’s lips, wonders how soft they would feel, then back up to her eyes pointedly.

“Stop staring Sebastian.”

Christopher’s voice startles her and she knows she’s lost whatever game it is they’ve been playing. Disappointment and embarrassment do nothing to calm the heat that’s roaring through her blood though. Sonja sits up, watching as Tammy leans back, something knowing in her gaze as Christopher grabs his beer off the table and downs half of it in one go.

Sweat is pouring off of him, from the heat of the bar, from the crowd dancing by the stage. Sonja wrinkles her nose.

“Someone’s having fun.”

“Got King to dance with me.” Christopher smirks at her. “You two should be out there with us.”

“Yeah, not happening.” Tammy reaches for her beer but Sonja intercepts her hand instead.

“Sure, lets go.”

“What?” Tammy lets herself be pulled to her feet, thrown off balance. Christopher leads the way back in, through the swaying crowd. King spots him easily, reeling him in and picking up like he’d never left. Tammy’s still standing there looking vaguely uncomfortable when Sonja turns back to her.

“Never danced with a girl before?” She teases, watches the way Tammy’s eyes light up at the challenge, at the invitation.

“Oh, I have,” She assures Sonja, stepping in close. Sonja dances out of her reach with a grin, makes her come after her. And when Tammy finally gets her hands on her, spins her with a laugh and pulls her in close as the music thrums through them it’s that much sweeter.

It’s too loud to really talk, the sound of the trumpet and saxophone reverberating through the bar. They don’t need to though, with the way Tammy’s hands fit on her hips, the way they brush up under her shirt at the skin bared there. At how Sonja feels brave and reckless and daring as she slides her hands across Tammy’s back, feeling the heat from her body, heart pounding when they press close.

She’s always had a thing for taller people, loves the height difference, how they can bracket her in so easily. She’s small and feisty and needs someone who can keep up wit her. And Tammy has met her punch for punch since the beginning so this is nothing new, not to her.

She slides a hand behind Tammy’s neck, into the dark waves and tugs her closer, down to where Sonja can be heard over the music.

“Your hunch by the way?” She grins, lets her lips brush Tammy’s ear, feels the shudder it elicits. “You’d be wrong.”

She pulls back, watches as Tammy’s eyes darken further, the half-lidded look that never fails to get Sonja going. Her lips curl at the edges, a slow, pleased smile that Sonja wants to taste. With the way the night is going, that might be happening sooner rather than later.

“Think they’d notice if we left early?” Tammy has to shout to be heard over the music but no one around them pays them any attention.

Probably, Sonja thinks grinning bright and wicked, too bad she doesn’t care.

They wave as they pass Sebastian sitting with Patton but don’t stop to talk. Tammy has a firm grip on her hand, leading the way out of the crowded bar and into the heat of the night, she doesn’t let go once they’re outside. Barring any cases, they should have tomorrow off and Sonja isn’t looking to get any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the summary there really isn't any kissing...I am so sorry I'll have to fix that soon!


End file.
